


perfection

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora AU Mania Week 2019 [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bad Ending, Corrupted Glimmer, Corruption, Drabble, Episode: s03e06 The Portal, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Tumblr: Glimadora Week 2019, Unease, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora AU Mania Week 2019: Day 6: Corruption AUA different take on the other reality as it falls apart.





	perfection

“Glimmer, something is not right.” Adora said as she stood in front of the princess, her girlfriend. Her memory was hazy and clogged, like a fog becoming more intense, having her in it’s grip as it tried to make her forget. This was real, and everything was  _ perfect _ this way. It had always been this way, and would always stay like this. Yes, that was rig…

No, it wasn’t.

This was definitely not right. Something was wrong, but she didn’t know  _ what _ . Just that the world couldn’t be like this, for, whatever reason, and she had just told Glimmer that. The princess just giggled, before wrapping her arm around Adora.

“What do you mean something is not right Adora? It’s the same as always, everything is  _ perfect _ .”

Not, that was a lie!

That was a…

What was she thinking about?

Right, how perfe…

NO!

This was definitely not right!

“No Glimmer! This is not right,  _ nothing  _ can be perfect.”

“But Adora, it is.”

_ Listen to her. _

“No! I don’t know what I’m missing, but I know there’s something important I’ve forgotten. And I know something here is very wrong, it can’t be perfect. This isn’t the real world.”

As she blinked, the regular day sky disappeared. it was now night, and cracks were beginning to form in the reality, breaking everything apart. Trees, people, everything was falling into the light.

“But if the real world isn’t perfect, why would you ever wanna go back? Here we can be happy.” Glimmer said, the creepy smile on her face growing wider. And before Adora could answer or react, a crack former under her feet, and, she fell.

In her panic, Adora managed to hold on, but saw her, Glimmer, fall into the whiteness.

NO!

_ Be calm, everything is perfect. _

As she blinked, she was once again in a new location. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

When had she started crying? What was?

“Adora.”

She turned her head around like a hawk, and there she stood, Glimmer. Her wicked smile was wider than ever before, and she looked at her with a soulless stare. Half of her body was pitch black, the corruption spreading, and as she spoke, there was an echo that twisted her words into a mess that made Adora shiver.

“Glimmer! We have to get out!”

“But Adora.” she began, while taking a few steps closer. “Don’t you see? I don’t wanna get out.”

_ Stay. _

“But… we have to!”

“Do we though? Here we can stay together, and be happy forever, just you and me. Nothing here is wrong, this is reality, and it’s perfect.”

Once again, the fog began to clog Adora’s brain, all while Glimmer walked closer. A happiness began to spread across her, she felt so  _ calm. _

As they stood side to side, Glimmer took her corrupted hand and cupped Adora’s left cheek, moved closer, and kissed her.

All her worries disappeared. This was… so right. They could be happy, the two of them, with no worries, just as she had said.

“Come on Adora, fall down with me, into the light. You’ll be so happy. You’ll be perfect, like me.”

_ Yes, everything is perfect. _

_ Embrace it. _

  
  



End file.
